Happy Pills
by SugarPlumCandies
Summary: Ventus was a kind hearted soul- working at an institution for those with mental issues. What he never expected, was to have the man who single handedly ruined his life appear as a patient. In times like these, gotta love those happy pills. VanVen Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hai everyone! This is my first fanfiction, and I'm not sure if it's any good or not. :/ I hope it's worth it, eventually, though!

Um, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Pills <strong>

Monday morning.

In the perfect world God had given humanity, Monday mornings were one thing Ventus hated the most. It ment that he had to get up early to go to work. Normally, he enjoyed being an early riser but the first day of the week at his job was always...

Ventus Windchaser worked at a mental insitution for people who are not so happy in the noggin'. He dealt with depressed people, angry people, sad people, suicidal people, basically people who are odd in the eys of others. Things had gone smoothly, he was well liked at the institution. Mainly because he treated them like people and not like patients. He didn't call out "Room Forty-two! Please step down for your daily diagnosis!" He called out something like, "Hey, Johnny! Time ta visit Doctor whats-his-name! And don't pretend like you forgot!"

But of course, there were no Johnny's in the program. And there were no doctors called "Whats-his-name".

But you get the idea.

He enjoyed his job, overall. But on Monday mornings, after two days of being away from people- not patients- who were emotionally attached to him. Which ment they got... Clingy.

Sighing to himself, he stepped out of his small house he'd fought tooth and nail for, and walking to his car. Things were going to be fine. Noe one missed him that much. The nurse's at the institution would take care of them. They were fine.

Not.

As soon as he walked through the door, he was tackled by a familiar blue-haired woman. Her name was Aqua, and she suffered from sever depression and axiety issues. He didn't blame her. She was told by doctors everywhere that no matter how hard she tried, she would not be able to produce an offspring. And when she was finally pregnant she was in a car crash, the baby dead. It crushed her.

"Hey, Aqua," Ventus said cheerfully, hugging the familiar woman. She was in sobs, crying out things like, "My baby." And "Please don't go anywhere ever again."

She was a year older than him, yet she considered him to be here child.

"Ventus." A voice called from behind. Uh-oh. That voice...

"Hey, Terra," Ven chirped, trying to pry Aqua off him. Terra was a nice guy- the best- but whenever you had Aqua involved...

"Hello." He replied dryly, his eye's on Aqua.

"Go away Terra, I hate you!" Aqua screamed, lashing out at the man. He pinned her arms to her side, only releasing when she burst into tears, running off.

He'd have to check and see if bipolar was on her list of mental issues.

"So, Terra, how's it going?" Ventus tried to ask.

He knew what was coming as soon as his arm snapped back, and then forward.

Gotta love those anger issues.

His nose was in a wreck, and one nurse who was passing by, saw this and tranqilized Terra.

"Ven? You okay?" She asked, kneeling beside him. He nodded, standing up but keeping his eyes closed. He could smell all of he blood on the plain white floors, and looking would only make him vomit.

"J-Just take me to t-the bathroom." He said, trying to breath through his mouth. He felt her tugging on his arm, leading her to the mens washroom.

"Do you need me to come in?" She asked. He shook his head, no, before stepping inside. Opening his eyes, he grimaced. There was a lot of blood on his shirt. Which ment...

Turning to the two glass mirrors handing by the sinks, he grimaced at his face. His nose was oddly out of shape, and his blood was running down his chin and cheeks like a river.

He quickly turned on the hot water, grabbing a paper towle as he did so.

"This can not be happening..." He murmered, weeting the paper towels and pressing them gingerly to his nose.

He froze when he felt a hand... down there.

"Why hello, Ventus." Oh no. He'd heard that voice. It was all to familiar. Memories flashed back into his mind.

The touch. The feel. The kisses. The dance... The balloons... The cameras... The clothes...The humiliation...

The man who single handedly ruined his life was standing behind him, touching his crotch. Assuming he wasn't a worker, that could only mean he was a patient. Oh no. If he was a worker, he could be ignored. If he was a patient.

Oh no... Not again... Not again, not again, not again... Ventus slowly look up to the mirror, seeing his own face fist. Moving his eyes slowly, his saphire eyes connected with mischievious amber ones.

Those memories, the horror, the torment, the unbelievable humilation and depression Ventus had felt throughout the years all came rushing back when the man behind him gave his signature smirk.

"Vanitas."

* * *

><p>I don't really know where I'm going with this but I hope it was okay!<p>

PLEASE REVIEW! :3 AND PLEASE BE NICE... PLEASE?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys! It really made me happy, even if there were only two. I'm hoping to get lots of feedback! XD There's a half-lemon thingy in this chapter, but I guess that's why its rated M!

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Pills<strong>

Whimpering in despair, eyes shining with fear, Ventus stared at Vanitas' reflection. Vanitas however, seemed quite comfortable groping Ventus' crotch, watching the little blonde squirm, though his efforts were weak and only half-hearted. They both knew it. Vanitas wanted Ventus, and it gave him great satisfaction to know Ven wanted him to, even after everything that'd happened.

"Still a squirmer, I see." Vanitas grinned, sticking his tounge out to lick gently at Ventus' earlobe. Shivering, Ven clenched his fists and glared with all he could at the mirror.

"Let me go." He plead. He wanted to say it firmly, and finally stand up for himself, but... He couldn't.

"Oh come now, Ventus. You know you can't say no to me. You didn't that day, and you won't know." Vanitas moved one hand up to wipe away at the blood on Ven's face with his fingertips. Slowly, watching Ven's expression, he brought them up to his mouth.

And licked them.

Ven never felt more disgusted in his entire life. Licking at someone else's blood? That was disgusting! Vanitas was a canabal! Yet he couldn't bring his eyes to drift away from the site.

"Remember when we first met?" Vanitas asked, sucking on on of the fingers while resting his head on Ven's shoulder.

Oh no. Please. Please don't go there...

_Flashback_

_It was the last day of school, and instead of ending early, the school decided to have late start and end at the same time. To most, this would be a relief, but to Ventus, it came as a disaster. He lived alone, by himself. His parents long dead and no siblings or relatives to take care of him. He was seventeen, and was considered well able to live on his own by the government standards._

_And once again, Ven had a reason to blame the government for his misery._

_He knew he wasn't the only one in the world with high school problems, or bullying in general, but he couldn't help but feel that way. Nothing he did ever was right in their eyes. People can say it's just a phase, or that its only natural for the "strong" to pick on the "weak"._

_He was seventeen, gay, and living by himself in an apartment._

_He could handle the insults about him living in a cardboard box. He could handle the insults about his girly appearance. He could handle the insults that he'd slept with the principle to get into the school... He could handle the insults that he'd do anyone or anything for a quarter... He could handle the insults that he'd murder'd his parents..._

_It disgusted him. Who would murder their own parents? _

_He couldn't take it. He wanted to end it all. He took three of his "Happy Pills" a day to numb the pain, but it wasn't working. He couldn't take it. He wanted to end it..._

_Staying in the locker room after school one day, he'd decided he was going to do it. He was going to kill himself._

_Stripping of his clothes, he entered one of the showers with his pills in hand. Turning the water on as hot as it would go, he still felt cold. He snapped the cap off the tiny bottle, and poured a handful of the pills in his hand._

_"This is for the insults against my sexuality..." He muttered popping one pill in his mouth._

_"The is for the insults about me living in a card board box..." He popped two pills in his mouth._

_Smiling to himself, he popped more and more pills into his mouth, muttering the insults he'd recieved._

_"Your such a fag, I hope you burn in hell."_

_"Bitch, you probably killed your parents 'cause they wouldn't sleep with you. Fucking whore."_

_"How was the principle last night? I heard his wife was video taping her husbands new bitch."_

_"I wonder how many times God would have to castrate you to beat the faggot out of you."_

_That one hurt. He'd lost count of how many pills he'd consumed after that. He found himself giggling, before breaking out into uncontrollable laughter._

_"Hey! Guess what guys! I hate Ventus! He's such a worthless piece of horse shit! He deserves to die, huh? I hate Ventus! I hate Ventus, I hate Ventus, I hate Ventus!_

_"And what might be going on in here?" A voice asked, pushing open the stall door to reveal raven locks and glinting gold eyes. Ventus stared at him, before giggling once more._

_"Ventus is a gay fag who's on the stuffs." Ventus said around his giggles. The raven smirked, before stripping his shirt and shoes off and stepping into the shower. _

_"Really? Can you hook me up with him?" He asked, stepping closer to Ven. Ventus' eyes widened in surprise._

_"He's a fag! He's a stupid mother fucking piece of trash! Why would you want to get with him?" Ven shouted, tears forming in his eyes. He felt dizzy, and a nap didn't seem to bad about now._

_"Well, I'm gay to. Plus, I have this thing for blondes." His amber eyes glinted. "Plus... I get the feeling this Ventus persona is in need of a good fuck. Just gotta get rid of these." He grabbed the bottle of happy pills from Ven's hand, tossing them in an unknown direction. Ventus felt extremely nauseous._

_"I-I... Who are you...?" Ven slurred, clinging to the wall for support._

_"The names Vanitas." Vanitas said, before diving his lips onto the other teen. Ventus froze. What was happening? _

_"I-I..." Ven gasped around the kiss. Using the oppurtunity to his advantage, Vanitas bit Ven's bottom lip roughly, before shoving his tounge in Ven's mouth. _

_"Mmm.. Your going to pass out any second... I don't want you unconcious but..." Trailing off, Vanitas unbuckled his soaking wet pants, dropping them to his ankles and pressing his body close to the blond's._

_Groaning, Ven wrapped his arms around Vanitas' neck, unable to resist the heat the raven gave off. He was just so warm. He felt comforted. Like what he did when his mother used to tuck him in at night. The feeling of something soft and warm enveloping him. He never realized he missed it so much._

_He gasped when he felt something move around inside him. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before, and despite the drugs raging through his system, he felt scared._

_"Are you a vrigin?" Vanitas whispered seductively in his ear, continuing to thrust without mercy into the shivering blonde. Adding a third finger, he smirked, biting down on the blondes neck._

_"Y-Yes..." Ven hissed, gripping at raven locks._

_"Damn, than this is gunna feel so good for me, and very painful for you."_

_Without warning, Something large was pressed a his entrance. Blushing, he clung to Vanitas._

_"Ready?" Vanitas purred, picking up Ven's legs with ease to wrap around his own waist._

_"W-Wait! A-Aren't you supposed to s-stretch me further?" He yelped, clinging to the raven for dear life._

_"Probably. If you want it that bad than, fine. But I'm not going easy on you when it happens." Vanitas grumbled, letting go of his positioned member to stick three fingers into Ven's tight entrance._

_Tears welled in the blondes eyes. "I-It hurts..." He whimpered. Vanitas nuzzled his face into Ven's cheek._

_"I'll make you feel loved."_

_Grinding his teeth, Ven could only nod and cling further, wincing at the scissoring motions Vanitas made._

_"S-So how many times h-have you done this before...?" Ven asked shakily- anything to keep his ind off what was happening in his lower regions. Reaching one hand from Ven's waist, Vanitas grasped tightly onto Ven's pulsing member. "Ngh... Ahhh..." Ven moaned, arching his back into the touch._

_"Normally, things progress slowly..." Vanitas muttered, sliding his hand up and down Ven's ever growing man-hood. "Kissing everywhere you can, mouth, neck, stomach... And this," Squeezing Ven's now leaking member to add effect, "Is what's known as a hand job."_

_Whimpering loudly, Ventus dug his nails into Vanitas' back, scratching down them and leaving angry red marks in his wake. No one had ever fingered him, or given him a hand job before._

_"I love those cute little whimpers you make." Vanitas purred, thrusting deeper into Ven with his fingers, hitting something that made sparks fly into Ven's eyes._

_Screaming, Van called out, "O-oh yes! P-Please!" _

_Saphire eyes stared into amber ones, before Ven whimpered, trying to move his hips up and down on the fingers placed inside him. Considering he was squished between the shower wall and Vanitas, that wasn't any easy task._

_"Like that?" Vanitas grinned, scraping against that spot with his nail, casuign Ven to scream and kick out at nothing in particular with his legs, arching his back._

_"P-Please, please please do that again..." Ven plead, half opening his eyes to stare at Vanitas._

_"Gladly."_

_Thrusting deeper into Ventus with his fingers, and pumping non stop at his member, Vanitas was doing what no other man had done to Ventus before._

_And he loved it._

_"I-I..." Ven gasped, struggling to hold onto the raven who was still thrusting with his fingers. Groaning at the sight of the blond, Vanitas was growing impatient. "I... I can't..."_

_Ven's legs fell from being wrapped around Vanitas waist, and his arms slid soflty off the raven male. He collapsed on the floor, the drugs setting in. Vanitas stared wide eyed at the blond. One minute he was finger fucking him, and the next, he was collapsed on the floor?_

_One sentence raced through Ventus' mind as he drifted into unconciousness._

_I'll make you feel loved..._

_Oh how he wish it weren't true._

* * *

><p>Wow, this got really long. It wasn't supposed to be, but I kept writing! XD How was that finger fucking scene? I don't know if I did a good job, I've never written smut. :

Please review and tell me what you think! Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews everyone! They made me really happy, when my life sucks at the moment. :/

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Pills<strong>

"P-Please Vanitas... Let me go... I-I'll get fired..." Ven whimpered, tugging uselessly on Vanitas grip. Taking the fingers out of his mouth, he twirled a piece of Ven's angel blond hair between two fingers. Whining, Ven reached up with a shaky hand to slap the raven's away, but the hand was caught in a larger one.

"I missed you." Vanitas purred seductively, carassing Ven's cheeck with their intertwined fingers.

Ven didn't stop the tears from falling then. Her had to get away- Vanitas was bad. Vanitas had hurt him. Vanitas ripped his heart out and stomped on it in front of him. Vanitas wasn't any good for him, yet he couldn't find it in himself to pull away. After everything- the blond still had feelings for the raven, and no matter how hard he tried otherwise, he new he wouldn't be able to stay away long.

"I-I have to go." Ven glared, which caused the older boy to smirk.

"Really? Remember when you'd come crawling to me like a puppy whenever I wanted," As he said this, the hand that was still placed firmly on Ven's crotch gave a soft pat. "And I want."

"...S-Stop." Ven gasped, throwing his head back- his mind racing.

"But there's one thing I need to ask you first." Vanitas mused, pushing himself closer to the blond. "Are you still takin' those pills?"

Whimpering for the billionth time, Ven snapped his eyes shut, willing the memories away.

_Flashback_

_Fluttering his long eyelashes, Ven found himself face to face with an sleeping raven. Unaware of his surroundings for the moment, Ven snuggled closer to the source of heat. Had the room always been this cold? He'd have to work overtime to pay for a higher heating system..._

_"Hello, Ventus." He heard a muffled voice call out. Snapping his eyes open, he screamed, flaring to get away. "Calm down! Fuck!" The man groaned, bending over and gritting his teeth in pain._

_Blinking and gasping wildly, Ventus stared at the amber eyed man. Oh crap... Did he really just kick a man in his crotch? Only girls did that! "I-I'm sorry!" He gasped. "Wait a minute- who are you? Where am I? Did you kidnap me?" Ven shouted, standing up wildly to find he was..._

_Butt. Fucking. Naked._

_Screaming, Ven threw himself over the side of the bed, landing with a loud 'thud', and a groan of pain. Wincing, Vanitas crawled over to see Ven craddling his arm that Vanitas asumed he landed on._

_"Serves you right- and no. I didn't kidnap you." Rolling his eyes, Vanitas stood up to show Ven his pride and joy. Ven's eyes went wide, memories flashing in his mind causing his face to go bright red._

_"D-did we...?" He choked out, still staring at the particularly large shaft placed between Vanitas' legs. Truth be told, he'd never had sex before- hell, he hadn't even seen a naked man- but he knew enough that if Vanitas had been in him, it would've stung like a bitch!_

_Whimpering- an odd habit he'd picked up- Ven slowly reached around to press areas around his lower back. Nothing seemed to hurt so why...?_

_"We didn't fuck,if that's what your asking. You got damn lucky too. I did so much to you but all I got was a few lousy virgin kisses." Roling his eyes, Vanitas stretched and walked out of the room without another word. Scrambling to get up, Ven raced after the raven haird man, grabbing him by the arm. He crossed his legs in an attempt to hide his little friend down there, and successfully glared at te older boy._

_"Wait just a minute! Who are you, and what were you doing at the school? Do you even go to school there? Is this some sort of prank? Ha ha very funny! I don't even know you! How old are you? Where are we? Are your parents home? Will they see us-" Vanitas rolled his eyes and clamped a hand over Ventus' racing mouth._

_"I'll answer all your questions at breakfast. Let's go." Vanitas grabbed Ven's arm, who was quiet for the moment._

_Seating the blonde boy at a stool across one of his marvel counters, Vanitas yawned once more, searching through his refrigerator for something to eat._

_"Is this your house?" Ven asked, amazed at how elegant and... and HUGE it was. Vanitas nodded, taking out a carton of eggs and a packet of bacon._

_"Yup. My parents are rich, but they cut me off. My mom felt bad, so she bought me a house and gave me a freakin' ton of cash to 'Support myself'." Snorting to himself as he scrambled the eggs and cooked the bacon on a skillet, he continued. "She has good intentions, but money isn't the same as having a family."_

_Ven smiled. "I know how you feel."_

_"Really?" Vanitas raised an eyebrow, flipping the bacon over to cook._

_"Yeah. My mother died of breast cancer when I was four. My dad killed himself a few weeks afterwards." Ven sighed, not liking the subject that had suddenly appeared._

_"Aww. I'm sorry, Venny." Vanitas said in mock sympathy, setting a plate down in front of Ventus before walking to the otherside to wrap his arms around the still naked boys waist. Ven sniffed, leaning into the human touch he missed so much. "Tell Vani all your problems, Sugar." Vanitas hid his snicker in Ventus' shoulder, taking a spoonful of scrambled eggs and lifting it up to Ventus' mouth. _

_Ven complied by opening his mouth, chewing slowly on his eggs before continuing. "And all the kids at school think I murdered them..." He leaned further into Vanitas' muscular chest._

_Nodding, Vanitas hummed and spooned more food into Ventus' motuh mouth as the blonde continued._

_"A-And they m-make fun o-of me b-because I-I-I'm gay! T-They think I-I murdered them b-because I-I w-wouln't sleep w-with them... A-And they t-think I-I'm some s-sort of rapist w-who only h-has dirty t-thoughts a-a-and likes to touch little boys!" Ven sobbed, clutching at the table edge until his knuckles turned white._

_"I-I didn't d-do anything!" Ven was choking on his sobs. Vanitas stopped feeding the blonde, and hugged him. Ven expected the raven to say something reassuring, but instead, got,_

_"No offense Venny, but I seriously doubt you'd be able to touch little boys. Your to weak for that."_

_And to Ven's honest surprise, he smiled at the comment._

* * *

><p>Well, there's chapter three! :3 Do you guy's enjoy the flashbacks? Because, they're kinda gunna be a big part in the story. You know Ven has a bad background, but none of you know what Vanitas actually did to make Ven hate him so much! After all the flashbacks, the actual plot will begin... Mwahah!<p>

I also might do a seperate VanVen fic, but I'm not quite sure on all the details and stuffs. :/

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW? :)


	4. Chapter 4

During my Teacher's assistant period, I didn't have to do anything so I was able to write out two full chapters! I'll be posting this one now, and the next one a bit later- after at least one person reviews! Thank you everyone who reviewed! :3 The flashbacks will end after a few chapters, but I'll be sure to keep them interesting!

* * *

><p>"That's none of your business." Ventus growled once more while Vanitas repeated his question.<p>

"I do believe it is." Vanitas smirked, stepped back, and tugged Ven down the floor. Crawling ontop of a shocked blond, Vanitas smirked,and reached into the pocket of Ven's jeans, pulling out a bottle of anti-depressants- or as Ven liked to call them, "Happy Pills." Yelping, Ven reached for the bottle, but was stopped when Vanitas stood up, and glared at the bottle like it was a snake.

"You promised."

There was silence after that. Ven didn't dare speak- he was scared of how Vanitas would act. He knew the raven wouldn't ever hurt him but... He'd changed.

"Or do you not fucking remember?" Vanitas spat, yanking Ventus' arm up- who whimpered in response. Tears slid freely down Ven's face, and he wiped out them furiously with his free arm, staining his pale skin with blood and tears. "Do I need to remind you of what happened? What you said?" Vanitas growled in a low, deadly voice.

"I-I'm sorry..." Ventus whimpered, cowering into himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Vanitas' muscular arm lift up, and he braced himself to the painful impact.

Instead, there was a shattering on the floor, and he glanced down to see his plastic bottle smashed, and blue pills scattered everywhere, some broken.

"Forget it. It was never my business to begin with." Vanitas said in a calm voice, before exiting the mens bathroom with a slam of the door.

Choking back sobs, Ventus slid to the floor, trying to grasp onto what just happened. He should've been happy Vanitas was gone- he'd ruined everything for Ventus. And now that the blond was finally able to pull himself together, the raven comes back and messes with his mind.

He should've screamed for help then and there, but he didn't. He couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he would always find a way to be by Vanitas' side. He couldn't resist it. Dispite everything...

Vanitas made him feel loved. Vanitas still loved him. He could feel it. Why else would he be here, if that wasn't the case? There were twelve mental institutions within a twenty mile radius, yet he chose this one.

Maybe he didn't have a choice...?

No. He wouldn't belive it. Vanitas had come _here _for Ventus. Simply because he loved him.

And Ventus loved him back.

Curling into a ball on the cold, hard, floor, Ventus slowly picked up pill by pill, finally allowing the memories to come back.

_Flashback_

_"Your such an ass." Ven muttered when he was through crying. As he said these supposedly insultive words, he leaned further into the raven's touch, enjoying the feel of being held. Vanitas hummed in response, not moving an inch._

_Sighing inwardly, Ventus turned so he was somewhat facing Vanitas. "I should go home."_

_Once again, Vanitas hummed, before his eyes snapped open and he glared. "Oh no you don't. Your not getting off that easy. You've been in my bed, NAKED, for three whole days. Now that your awake, it's fun time." _

_Blinking, along with a blush crawling up the blond's face, he said in a skay voice, "B-but I don't even know you! Wait, I've been out for three days? What's happening?" Panic took over the blonde, and he made a mad dash from Vanitas, looking for a doorway out of the raven's house._

_Feeling a hand snake around his wrist, Ventus screamed as he was tackled to the ground._

_"N-No! Don't touch me! Help, someone help!" Tears were now falling freely from the blond's features, and images of him being molested and raped flew rapidly in his head._

_"Oh, relax." Vanitas said in a teasing tone, easily picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. Ventus yelped, clinging to the raven._

_"S-Stop! Your going to drop me!" _

_Smriking and looking down to see Ven's plump, naked, smooth ass inches from his face, Vanitas couldn't help but lean in and lick it slowly._

_"W-What are you doing! Stop it! P-please just l-let me go! Stop! Please, just stop!" Ven cried, desperately trying to get away. When Vanitas paused, he relaxed somewhat, expecting the raven to put him down. He did, except it was on a couch._

_Whimpering, Ventus stared at Vanitas in fear. There was an odd silence, before Vanitas chuckled once, twice, and soon he was bursting out in laughter. Ven was confused, before he crossed his arms over his bare chest and glared._

_"Stop laughing at me!" Ven shouted angrily. Vanitas was silently surprised, before he grinned, and jumped ontop of Ven, nuzzling his cheek with his nose._

_"Or else what?" Vanitas purred, slowly rubbing their erections together. Ven whimpered, invoulentarily wrapping his arms around the ravens neck._

_"I-I'll..." He was unable to finish his statement as Vanitas suddenly thrust his hips against Ven's. Said blond whined, bucking his hips._

_"Hm... I think I'll keep you, Venny." Vanitas whispered, nibbling on Ventus' ear slowly. For the moment he was going to keep it slow- he knew Ven liked it slow. Simply because it gave off the feeling of love._

_Vanitas knew how he felt._

_"T-Tell me a-about yourself f-first..." Ven gasped, scraping his nails down Vanitas' back._

_"Hm... Fine. After that can we fuck?" _

_Ventus pursed his lips together, before letting out a small smile. "Maybe." Vanitas groaned, and made a move to get off the naked blonde, but was pulled harshly back down._

_Raing a brow, Vanitas used all his will power to keep from smiling._

_"U-Um! S-Sorry, I just, um, j-just don't stop doing that while you say things. I mean! Um, you can stop if you want to b-but um..." Ven trailed off, looking away from Vanitas, a blush spreading across his face._

_"If you want it so bad, Venny..." Vanitas lifted Ven's ass up, grinding hard against the blond's hard shaft. "You just had to say so."_

_Ven turned to him, his wide blue eyes shining. "P-Please? A-And tell me about yourself."_

_Vanitas smirked, and bit down roughly on the boy's neck. It would appear to be a seductive gesture, but Vanitas needed a good reason to hide his face. _

_"Well," He began. "My names Vanitas Kurayami, and I'm nine-teen years old. I do what I want, when I want to do it." Pausing tosuck a bit on the tender flesh of Ven's neck, Vanitas mentally prepared himself for the truth to be told._

_"My parents were rich, and they gave me and my brother, Sora, anything we wanted. But I was always the outcast. I was never really... Accepted like Sora. He shined like the moon, and I was a simple star." Snorting, Vanitas thrust harder against Ven's length, causing both men to moan. In truth, Vanitas was trying to push the memories away, and by grinding harder and faster, he felt he was doing so._

_"Whenever I got an A, they'd ask why I didn't get an A+... Like Sora. They always added that on. They'd ask why I didn't come home on time- like Sora. They'd ask why I wasn't top of the class- Like Sora." Growling, Vanitas bit down hard on Ven's shoulder, causing it to bleed and make said blond whimper._

_"But what really pissed me off was, I was gay. And if I told them, I'd probably be murdered by getting beaten with the bible. Sora however, expressed his gayness by bringing home men! He brought them home, every week. Soon, it became one blond. He looked a lot like you." Vanitas smirked, and trailed a finger down to Ven's entrance. To preoccupied with the ravens harsh grinding and interesting tale, Ven didn't even notice until it was pushed past the first ring of muscle._

_"And then that fucking sicko- Roxas, came onto me! When he was with Sora! It disgusted me. When I told Sora, he called me a fucking man-whore, and told my parents- who were completely fine with him being gay- and I was held out of my mind. Roxas had a bad home life- so you know what they did? They kicked me out, and had him move in!"_

_Growling, Vanitas removed his fingers and positioned himself at Ven's barely stretched entrance. He thrust deep inside, without and lubericant, and without any warning._

_Screaming, Ven threw his arms at anything he could grab- successfully knocking down the glass on the table besides the couch._

_Laying down fully on the blond, Vanitas panted, still glaring at no one in particular._

_"They got rid of me- their own flesh and blood for some whore! And Sora, who I thought was the only person I could trust, kicked me to the curve to have a good time. Some family." Snorting, Vanitas looked down to see Ven biting his lip painfully, his tightly shut eyes leaking tears._

_"I'm sorry Ventus..." He whispered, now realizing what he'd done, he began to pull out. Ven stopped him, and smiled without opening his eyes._

_"It's okay, Vani... M-... Move?" He asked shyly. Vanitas let a genuine smile appear on his features, before moving until only the head of his shaft was inside Ventus, and slamming back in. Ven moaned, arching his back off the bed at the rough movement. Vanitas took this as the innitiative to bite down once more of Ven's neck._

_"Ngh... Vani..." Ven purred, opening his eyes long enough to place his lips on Vanitas'- who happily returned the kiss._

_"Oh God Ven... Your so hot, so fucking tight..." Vanitas gasped, thrusting further and deeper into the blond._

_"Your so big Vani. I feel like I'm being stretched in two... I love it." Ven purred, buking his hips in time with the ravens thrusts._

_"I love you Ventus." Before he could stop himself, the dreaded words slipped out of Vanitas' bruised lips. He stopped thrusting, Ventus stopped bucking._

_He expected the blond to stand up, and walk righ tout the door._

_Instead, the blond smiled and replied, "I might love you too."_

_Groaning, Vanitas thrust harder and faster than he did before, earning moans, whimpers, and pleas for more from the blond._

_"Ngh! A-Ah! Right there, Vani, right there! Oh God! Fuck, Vani! Faster!" The blond cried, urging the raven to go one- who was all to willing to oblige._

_And then the doorbell rang._

_"Hey Vanitas, I just-" Said person stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the two love making on the couch._

_Glancing over his shoulder, Vanitas froze._

_There stood Roxas and Sora, linked hands and wide eyes._

_"Oh fuck."_

* * *

><p>That was a weird ending. :

I normally pair Roxas with Axel, but since I just recently today hate pairing Riku up with Sora, I decided to do Sora and Roxas, which is all good in my books! XD Sorry if theres mistakes, point them out if you wish!

Please review?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks once more for all the reviews! Since this is my first fic, it really made me happy to know so many people are reading it.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Pills<strong>

_Flashback_

_Realizing that Vanitas had stopped his motions, and that his attention was elsewhere, Ventus peeled his eyes open, to see said raven looking over his shoulder- the mucles in his arms clenched. Following his gaze with curious eyes, Ventus gasped when he saw the pair holding hands in the entrance way._

_"Who is he?" The brunet growled, taking a step forward to be stopped by a blond that looked... oddly like him._

_Snorting, Vanitas pulled slowly out of Ven's tight entrance, earning a whimper of displeasure from the blond- which he quickly blushed at._

_"None of your business." Vanitas replied, kneeling down to pick Ventus up bridal style. The brunet growled, and took the other blond's hand and ran after Vanitas. Ventus was in to big of a daze from loosing his virginity and caught up in o much excitement that he could only look back and forth between his new lover and the duo with wide, curious blue eyes._

_"Your so cute, Venny." Vanitas chuckled, kissing the tip of Ven's nose as he walked into the room Ven had woken up in. Vanitas gingerly placed Ven's naked frame on the lavished bed, walking to one of the dressers to pull out some clothes._

_Slipping on a pair of loosely fit red boxers and equally loose jeans, he walked over with a large shirt in hand._

_"Aren't you going to put that on?" Ven asked, glancing to the angry brunet and stressed blond in the doorway._

_"Nope." Vanitas replied, popping his lips on the P. He easily slipped the overly large black shirt on Ven's petit frame, before taking his hand and walking off._

_Squeeking, Ven tried to hid the blush at how he was wearing Vanitas' t-shirt, and how it came halfway down his slim thighs._

_"Aren't you going to even acknowledge me, Vanitas?" He heard a shout from behind. Vanitas twirled around, and stepped protectively in front of Ven._

_"No, I'm not Sora! Why the hell should I after all you've done?" Vanitas snarled. Clasping a hand over Vanitas' large biceps, Ven peered around the raven to see what must've been Sora. And the blond must've been Roxas._

_"Well, you could at least hear me out! Stop acting like such a spoiled brat!" Sora snarled._

_"I'm not fifteen anymore, Sora! I don't have to listen to anything anyone has to say!" Vanitas snarled back. Roxas whimpered, and tugged at Sora's arm._

_"Hey now, maybe you should stop, Sora. You promised me you would handle this like a mature adult." He said, enterwining his fingers with the brunet. Smiling softly, Sora took Roxas' hands, already calmed down, and nodded._

_"Yeah, listen to your little fuck toy." Vanitas laughed out._

_"Go wait in the car, Roxas." Sora said, face completely calm but eyes swirling with rage._

_"Sora!"_

_"I said, go wait in the car!" Sora snapped, and then a soft, "Please? For me?"_

_Slowly, Roxas nodded and excused himself. He smiled at Ventus as he walked by, and out the front door._

_"I don't care what anyone says. I'm bringing you back." Sora glared._

_"What the fuck, Sora? It's YOUR fault I had to leave in the first place! And what if I don't want to go back? What if I want to stay here? What if I'm happy away from you and those jack asses you consider family!" Vanitas shouted angrily. Ventus winced, and took a few small precautionary steps away from the raven._

_"Well, your my brother, and maybe I want to make things right! I want us to have that bond we had a while ago! What happened to that?" Sora plead, befoe his eyes focused on Ventus. "Or is it because you've now found a new bitch to toy around with- just like the last one."_

_ Vanitas looked about ready to explode, before he tugged on Ventus' arm, pulling them outside. "Let's go Venny. They can kick me out of my own home, I don't care."_

_Being pushed forcefully into a black mercedes, Ventus yelped in fright. "W-Where are we going?" He asked._

_"I don't know." And with that said, Vanitas sped out of the large driveway and down the road._

_Seconds turned to minutes and those minutes soon became over 25 minutes, and Ventus still had a boner. Trying to hide it, Ventus crossed his legs uncomfortabley, staring out the window and willing it to go away._

_"What's wrong? You squirm a lot." Vanitas stated, glancing at the blond from the corner of his eye. Ventus blushed, and picked at the hem of his shirt._

_"U-Um... W-well... Were you ever planning on... finishing?" Ventus squeeked, his face as red as an apple._

_Vanitas broke out laughing, tears sprung from his eyes as he wiped them pitiously away._

_"My, my, Ventus. Come here, sit in my lap." Vanitas ordered, and Ventus did so without hesitation. Reaching underneath the fabric, Vanitas grasped Ventus' abused length, rubbing the tip softly._

_"Ngh... Vani... Ah..." Ventus moaned quietly, trying to keep the sounds of pleasure contained._

_"Mmm... Do you it, Ventus?" Vanitas purred, nipping at Ven's neck while still driving like an expert._

_"Yes~ Ah Vani! Ahhh..." Ven breathed, throwing his head back and letting his nails seep into the leather seats._

_"Moan for me, Ventus." Vanitas purred._

_A hot, sexy, needy blond in your lap was the perfect way to get rid of those family troubles nagging at the back of your mind. Or at least, for Vanitas it was._

_"Ahhh... Vanitas... Y-Your so... Mmmm... Mgh, ah, ngh, V-Vanitas!" Ventus shouted, his toes curling as he awaited his release._

_"Oh, fuck it." Vanitas growled, removing his hand and slamming on the gas pedal._

_"W-What are you doing?" Ventus shouted, squirming more than ever in Vanitas' lap._

_"Those two idiots are following us! God damnit!" Vanitas growled._

_"W-What are you going to do?" Ven squeeked, looking in the rearview mirror to see a car chasing after._

_"I dunno. Probably somethin' stupid."_

* * *

><p>This has been sitting around for a while in my computer, so sorry for not updating!<p> 


End file.
